Sabotage
Sabotage is a Mission type requiring players to reach an objective, and then destroy it before heading to extraction. The objective that needs to be destroyed differs depending on the mission's tileset. Variants General On the majority of tilesets, players must find a reactor room, and destroy the reactor core. To destroy the reactor core, players will need to expose the reactor core by activating a control console, then proceed to destroy each of the cylinders sticking out of it. Missions taking place on Grineer Shipyards feature a slightly different reactor design, which has much larger cylinders on a stationary core. The missions that require the destruction of the reactor core have a chance of triggering a five-minute Timed Extraction event upon completion via the overhead message "Core Integrity Compromised". The mission will fail if players do not extract within the time limit. Drilling Machine Sabotage Missions on the Grineer Asteroid tasks with finding and destroying a number of Drilling Machines scattered around the map. Up to 4 Drilling Machines can be found during a mission. Toxin Injector Sabotage Missions in the Grineer Forest tasks players with finding a Toxin Mixer and destroying the Biocatalyst required for the creation of the Cicero Toxin. If the player has an Antitoxin in a Gear slot, they may put it into the Mixer at this stage, granting them an additional reward at the end of the mission depending on the potency of the antitoxin used. After this, they will proceed to sabotage the Toxin Injector poisoning the soil. Instead of destroying it directly using weapons, the Injector must be activated to enable its overdrive systems, which will initiate a countdown timer until its destruction. Players must then defend the Injector from enemies until this is complete. Antitoxins must be added to the Mixer before activating the Injector's overdrive, and using Antitoxins will extend the time needed to defend the Injector, with more potent antitoxins requiring more time. Sealab Sabotage Missions in the Grineer Sealab require players to flood the main pumping room by destroying its pipes and then hack and defend a terminal. They are then required to either find and kill a Manic Bombard, or destroy cloning tubes and a research drone. Hive Sabotage Missions taking place onboard Infested Ships require players to destroy three Infested Hives, that are protected by five Infested Tumors each; these must be destroyed before the hive can be harmed. Each destruction of a hive will increase the Infested spawnrate as well as triggering an environmental hazard, depending on the type of Hive destroyed. The hazards range from Lowered Gravity, Laser Hazard, Turret Activation, Cryogenic Leakage, Clouds and Fields. Orokin Sabotage Orokin Sabotage takes place on Orokin Void and Orokin Derelict tilesets, where the objective is to close a Void portal allowing Corpus or Grineer troops entry into the Orokin structure. Closing the portal involves a mixture of Defense-style gameplay and Assassination where a special miniboss must be killed in the process. Archwing Reactor Sabotage Taking place on the Archwing Trench Run tileset, this mode sees players fly through a severely damaged Corpus Ship to destroy the reactor core. The reactor room has eight Auxiliary Power Cores that must be destroyed to expose the two larger Primary Power Cores that are the main objective. Deadly crisscrossing beams activate whenever each auxiliary core is destroyed, making the area more hazardous. Fomorian Sabotage Fomorian Sabotage is a special Sabotage Event variant that involves using Archwings to engage and destroy a Balor Fomorian before it reaches a Relay. Each Fomorian Sabotage mission has a timer displaying the time until it reaches the relay, along with a health counter showing the percent of health it has remaining. In order to participate in a Fomorian Sabotage mission, a player must have an Archwing available, as well as a Fomorian Disruptor equipped in their Gear menu. Reactor Sabotage Introduced in , this Sabotage variant replaces sabotage on the Grineer Galleon and Corpus Ship. In this mode, the player must sabotage the two coolant stations of the reactor before destroying the reactor itself. Deception Formerly a mission type that phased out in , this was changed into a Sabotage variant. This mission requires players to take a datamass to a terminal, upload it, and then escape to extraction. Gas City Sabotage Missions in the Corpus Gas City require players to find and destroy the elemental condensers and helium-3 processors aboard the city. They must then hack a terminal to begin overdriving the reactor core, and defend two consoles from Corpus attempting to reverse the sequence until the overdrive process is complete. Locations *Note that there are actually 21 Sabotage missions in-game. Due to how the wiki formats reward tables, two extra tables are needed to account for Void Sabotage end of mission rewards in addition to cache rewards. This results in duplicate entries for Stribog and Marduk. Rewards Many kinds of Sabotage missions contain Resource Caches. For each cache collected, the squad will earn additional rewards depending on the kind of Sabotage mission. Like Spy Mission Vaults, these additional rewards will not be revealed until the mission is completed. On the mission completion screen, cache rewards will be marked with "Identified". Sabotage missions in the Void give an additional Void Relic as an end of mission reward regardless of the number of discovered Resource Caches. These rewards are under the tiered drop tables under the Void tab. Archwing Sabotage missions do not feature Resource Caches but give an end of mission reward upon completion. Notes *After sabotaging a core in either the Corpus Ship or Grineer Galleon missions, the entire level can become noticeably darker owing to lights being shut down, presumably due to lack of power from the now-destroyed reactor. There is also a chance of fire hazards breaking out. *Getting all 3 caches in Reactor Sabotage missions has a small chance to potentially reward Nitain Extract, and a Xiphos part – one part available from each tier. Trivia *The only Corpus Gas City Sabotage mission, located in Thebe, Jupiter, has a reactor room that houses 53 MOA Cabinet Spawners, the largest number in a single room ingame. This gives the Amalthea reactor room the best chances for hacking multiple friendly Shockwave MOAs. Media reactorcore2434342.jpg -WARFRAME_Sabotage.png|Sabotage as seen in the lobby (U9) Patch History ;Sabotage Changes & Fixes These Changes & Fixes relate directly to if the Reactor Sabotage ‘magnetic’ situation is triggered: *Increased visibility of the panic button placed at the Reactor console. *Reduced hack time for enemies at the Reactor panic button to 1.5 seconds. *Increased 'Defend' time to 60 seconds from 40 seconds. *Fixed no enemies spawning to trigger lockdown at the Reactor console. *Fixed enemies unable to reach the Reactor console. *Fixed Clients not seeing the Sabotage countdown stopping once hacked in the Gas City tileset. *(Undocumented) Introduced Corpus Gas City Sabotage. Forest Sabotage Changes/Fixes: *Added a progress wheel to UI to show Antitoxin Strength. **https://imgur.com/XSGu2MD *Antitoxin console disables when strength is at 100% to avoid wasting Antitoxins. *Slightly increased strength score of common and uncommon Antitoxins. *Fixed incorrect Affinity reward scaling for Antitoxins. *Fixed broken materials on the Antitoxin console. *Fixed "Open 3 Caches during any Sabotage mission on Uranus" Neptune Junction task not completing. }} de:Sabotage es:Sabotaje Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta